Gianna
by Fyrwenn
Summary: What happened to Gianna? Takes place after Breaking Dawn.


**I thought I should write a story about Gianna. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzz.<em>

I woke up with a groan. The alarm clock was totally not a friend of mine.

I looked at the time. Urgh! 7 am. _A few more minutes couldn't harm._ I pressed the snooze button and fell back on my pillow already asleep.

_Bzzz. Bzz Bzz._

Okay, Okay. I'm up, I mumbled to the alarm. I looked at the tine.

"HOLY CRAP HALF PAST 7? I'M SUPPOSED TO START WORK AT 9!"

As quick as I could I dressed myself. I put on a black dress that I hoped looked good, without looking in the mirror, I didn't have time.

I quickly ate some cereals while thinking. The Volturi does not offer second chances, that had never been so clear. A couple of week's ago the volturi coven had travelled to Forks to destroy the immortal child who lived there, along with its creators, the Cullens coven. The head of the coven was Carlisle. Apparently one of them had created the child and they had to be punished. It did not matter that Carlisle was an old friend. I had never met Carlisle but I had met 2 other members of the coven and one of their… pets or something like that. The two members were Alice and Edward. They had come 2 years ago together with the pet who was a human named Bella. "_Seriously why was she with them if they had no intention of killing her?" _That thought had been with me ever since the moment I saw her. When the Volturi came back it was clear that something had happened. Something that was not planned. Something that was not liked at all. It turned out that the Cullens hadn't been creating an immortal child at all. The child was in fact half mortal, half vampire. The vampire who had wrongly informed them about the crime had been punished. But ever since they had returned Caius had been furious. I left my apartment, which was quite big. The gossip was just one good part of being a secretary at the Volturi. Even though they didn't talk much to me I still snapped up some things. It was one of those rare days in Volterra when the sun didn't shine. It was a cloudy day. They were rare and I hated them.

At work things passed quite slowly. Even if it wasn't the most exciting work it was well paid and the fact that I might join them one day made me happy.

"Hi Felix" I greeted him.

"Hi Gianna." He said and winked at me. I blushed. Felix has always been the flirty one but he is beautiful. Of course they are all that's one of the reasons I'd like to join them, but Felix is different. He is really handsome and really kind but at the same time, the playful, teasing one.

"How are you today?" He asked

"I'm okay and you?"

"Really good. Why just okay? Is it because the sun isn't shining today?" He teased me.

"I don't like when the sun isn't shining. Its annoying."

"I don't know, I find it quite nice. I can be outside a little." He answered.

"Yeah it must be quite nice to be outside now that the sun isn't shining. One of the bad things about being one of you I guess…"

"Maybe but that's the only thing."

Then Jane entered the building. She didn't look at me.

"Felix" She commanded.

"I'm sorry it seems like I gotta go" he said and winked at me again.

A couple of hours later humans entered the building with Heidi at the front. I looked at them and really wished that I would not share their destiny. Even more hour's passed by. Once again Jane came in. this time she was not alone. She was followed by Demetri, Alec and Felix.

"Felix winked at me again.

"Felix, stop". Jane ordered.

"Gianna" . "Come with us"

I looked at her,

"What?"

"Come with us." Jane commanded with an irritated voice. Anxiously I followed them.

In the main room things looked the same. Vampires were talking in muffled voices, Caius sat at his throne and Marcus looked just as bored as usual. For the thousandth time, I wondered why he was so bored.

"My dear Gianna" Aro said.

"Master"

"My dear Gianna, how happy I am to see you! It seems like yesterday you came to work for us. And it has been?"

"Five years Master," I answered.

"Quite long time for you it seems. You have done your job well"

"Thank you"

"I'm afraid that you can't be with us any longer" Aro said with a bit of sadness in his otherwise cheerful voice. I froze

"Won't I get another chance Master?" I asked. The next thing I knew I was on the floor just feeling agony.

"The Volturi des not offer second chances. It would be bad for our reputation" Caius said chilly.

"PLEASE STOP" I cried.

"Jane" Aro said. The pain stopped at once. I looked at her. I'd always thought that the special powers were a myth. Now I also understood why everyone treated Jane with such respect.

"Gianna you remember what I said when you joined us?"

"Yes Master."

"And what was that my dear?"

"That it was only temporary."

"Yes indeed. And now it's been five years." Aro looked at something

behind me.

Out of nowhere came Caius right in front of and his eyes was black

as night. I realized what was about to happen.

"Goodbye Gianna". 10 minutes later Caius

stood with an empty body.

"And so she did end up as dessert" He said before entering his throne

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
